


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Makoto Kirigiri’s Consummation!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [88]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, NSFW, Naegiri - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Coming back from their engagement party, Makoto and Kyoko are embarrassed to find that Jin left them a box of condoms as an engagement present.  Will they take his advice and use them to enjoy their engagement night?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Makoto Kirigiri’s Consummation!

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by Wolly, and takes place during the events of Despair Arc Chapter Fifteen of HIMYM. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

Makoto and Kyoko finally broke their kiss as he awkwardly opened the door to their room, stepping in and kicking the door closed behind him before, with one last mutual giggle, they released each other. Makoto set Kyoko down on her feet and Kyoko unwrapped her arms from his neck.

“So…shall we take turns showering before we head for bed?”

“Yeah…you can…hey, what’s that?”

“Hm?”

Kyoko turned her gaze and followed Makoto’s gaze, the boy pointing to a black box on the side table, obscured by a single handwritten note.

“I wonder what this is…” Makoto pondered “And who could have left it here?” Makoto’s eyes widened as he removed the note, taking in the gold font label on the front of the box as he exclaimed “What the…WHO WOULD LEAVE A BOX OF CONDOMS IN OUR ROOM?!”

“…I have a theory…” Kyoko grudgingly admitted, blushing in embarrassment as she instructed “Read the note. We’ll know for sure who left it once you do.” _Although besides me, only one other person in the school should have a skeleton key…_

“O…okay…” Makoto took a deep breath before he began reading.

“Dear Makoto and Kyoko,

I dropped these off in your room during the party. I guessed that since the sheltering plan, you hadn’t procured any birth control, and I wanted you to be able to enjoy your engagement night to the fullest, so I had these stored away in case of emergencies. Consider it my engagement present to the two of you. Have fun and enjoy yourselves, but remember that your walls aren’t soundproof.

Love, Papa”

Makoto blushed furiously, trying to process the fact that his Father-in-law had given them condoms and encouraged them to have sex.

Kyoko meanwhile pinched the bridge of her nose, her cheeks as red as her fiancé’s as she groaned in a whisper “Oh, Dad…”

“So ano…what should we do…?” Makoto asked hesitantly. “Do you want to go straight to sleep or…”

Sighing one last time, Kyoko gave an exasperated smile before turning to her fiancé and admitted “Well…it **is** our engagement night.” She continued as she walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights “While we’re have the supplies, we should…consummate it.”

“Y…you mean…?!”

Nodding, Kyoko grinned mischievously as she replied huskily “Come here, Makoto…” Makoto obeyed, slowly marching over to Kyoko as she suggested “Let’s make love, my beloved fiancé!”

“Kyoko…MMPH!”

Kyoko had shed her gloves before cradling his cheeks with her palms as she brought his lips to her own, both of them closing their eyes as they lost themselves in their soft kiss, kicking off their shoes. Kyoko then rolled them onto the bed, coming to a stop when they were on their sides, their thumbs stroking their cheeks as they continued their soft kiss.

Eventually, they grew hungry for more, so, while still engaged in their soft kiss, their hands traveled downwards, leaving each other’s cheeks in favor of stroking up and down each other’s sides. They lightly moaned as they felt tingles of pleasure trickle through their bodies, enjoying the more sensual touch.

Eventually, they grew hungry for more, and moved their hands from their sides to caress each other’s bellies, bursts of pleasure intensifying as they stroked each other’s abdomens with their gentle fingertips.

Getting desperate to feel skin upon skin, Kyoko’s hands began to travel upward, undoing button after button on his shirt as her hands stroked up his chest and stopped at his neck. With a snap, his collar finally came undone before Kyoko leisurely slid his shirt down his arms. Makoto lifted his hands off her belly as she finished removing the shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Finally breaking their soft kiss, they looked each other in the eyes, pure love shining in their orbs with a glint of excited lust. Kyoko made the first move, grasping Makoto’s T-shirt in her hands and, once Makoto wordlessly raised his arms in the air, pulled it up and over his head before balling it up and tossing it onto the floor atop his dress shirt.

Kyoko smiled lovingly as she stroked his chest with her fingertips. Makoto hummed in pleasure as he watched Kyoko trace random patterns on his chest, circling down to stroke his belly before returning to his chest. On her second trip down to circle around his belly button, Kyoko began to pepper his chest with soft kisses, making Makoto moan as she slowly made her way down to his belly, decorating every inch of his abdomen with her love until he was covered in a sticky, shiny sheen.

Kyoko wasted no time in unbuckling his belt, tossing it aside before unbuttoning his pants. Makoto blushed as he watched her lower his zipper before she got on her hands and knees and scooted backwards, grabbing the cuffs of his pants and yanking them off in one fell swoop, revealing his plain green boxers.

She then crawled sexily back up so that she was eye-level with her fiancé, giggling at his blushing state before she laid her arms straight above her head on the mattress and teased “Your turn.”

Makoto chuckled bashfully, his cheeks still flushed pink as he reached for the shoulder loops of her sleeveless dress. His hands quaked as he grasped the fabric, making Kyoko sigh and place her hands on his shoulders, calming him down.

“Makoto Kirigiri, relax. We’ve done this three times already; you don’t have to be so nervous about undressing me.”

“I…I know…it’s just…this is our **engagement** night, Kyoko…and I…I want our first time as an engaged couple to be special.”

 _Makoto, you lovable baka…_ Kyoko smiled lovingly as she reached up to cradle his face in her hands and stoke his cheeks with her thumbs. “Makoto, you’ve already made tonight special. You took me on our first date in months, you asked me to marry you, and we got to have the best engagement party I could have ever hoped for. You’ve done so much for me, nothing could ruin tonight for me. So, don’t worry about making things perfect…as long as I get to fall asleep naked with you after taking you inside me, I’ll be perfectly happy, okay?”

Makoto sighed, smiling and relaxing as he felt Kyoko’s words wash all his anxieties away. Kyoko smiled and removed her hands from his cheeks, sitting up and raising her arms above her head again.

“That’s better. Now, get this dress off of me already so we can get to the good part.”

Makoto chuckled as he grabbed Kyoko’s shoulder loops with much more confidence and yanked her dress up and over her head. Seeing Kyoko’s perky breasts bounce into view, Makoto resisted the urge to stroke and kiss them as he shifted the dress into his right hand. He then reached for the ribbon with his left hand, untying it with a pull and watching as her braid unraveled to join the rest of her luscious lavender hair, falling down her back like a beautiful waterfall.

Makoto glanced down to Kyoko’s breasts, the delicious treats teasing him with erect nipples that were just begging to be touched and suckled. Her cheeks flushed pink, Kyoko looked at him with a teasing smile and cupped her breasts.

“As cute as you are just staring at them, you’re perfectly free to touch them…MMPH!”

Kyoko was silenced as Makoto tackled her to the bed, pinning her wrists to the bed as he mashed his lips against hers, forcing them open with his tongue so that it could lash against her own. Kyoko moaned, submitting to his dominance as his hands released her wrists, letting them rest against his back as he reached down to cup the sides of her breast. Makoto stroked the outer curved with his thumbs, intensifying Kyoko’s moans as he finally gave her breasts the attention she had been craving.

“Ohh…Makoto…” Kyoko moaned as he finally broke off the kiss, moving his hands so that he could rub the tips of her nipples in sensual circles with his thumbs.

Meanwhile, Makoto began to kiss down her chin and neck, Kyoko turning her head to the side to expose a rather sensitive spot on her neck, one which Makoto was happy to latch onto. Kyoko’s moans intensified, feeling her panties get soaked with her arousal as he suckled, his tongue lashing against her skin before he moved on, leaving a hickie as evidence of his love before peppering her neck and upper chest with soft kisses.

As he approached the valley between her breasts, still toying with her nipples, he moved to kiss her left breast, leaving no inch untouched as he covered it with pecks and licks, circling closer and closer to the center peak before he moved his hand, allowing his thumb to stroke the side of her breast again so he could capture the nipple between his lips. Kyoko moaned as he lashed it with his tongue, suckling it like a sweet lollipop.

“Ohh…Makoto…more…” Kyoko begged as he finally released her nipple from his mouth.

She found herself quickly moaning again as he replaced his thumb to tease it again. He then kissed across her breast until he made contact with the curve of her right breast. He then gave her a second serving of the treatment he gave her left breast, covering it with gentle, loving kisses that gave Kyoko a constant stream of arousal. Once he reached the center, he once again began suckling her nipple, licking it hungrily like the tasty treat it was.

Kyoko gasped as she felt her tunnel tighten and clench repeatedly “Oh, Makoto…it feels…it feels so good! I…I can’t hold on much longer! I…I need to cum! I…I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum!”

Kyoko cried out as Makoto gave one last lick, gasping as she felt her black lace panties get soaked through, some of her juices leaking out and staining their sheets. Makoto got on his hands and knees, watching as Kyoko gasped for breath, her breasts covered in the sticky sheen of his saliva.

“Kami…Makoto…that felt…SO GOOD!”

Makoto smiled, his cheeks flushed pink as he replied “I’m glad, Kyoko. I’m glad I was able to make you feel so good.”

“Indeed…” Kyoko breathed as she reached up, tracing down his chest and belly until she could palm his erection through his boxers, Makoto moaning quietly as she felt his shaft, now full mast from the constant stream of arousal that his attention to Kyoko’s breasts had been feeding into his body. “Now…it wouldn’t be very nice of me to leave you hanging like that.”

As Makoto stammered cutely, Kyoko raised her legs until her sock-covered toes were hooked into the waistband of his boxers.

“I’ll take care of your boxers, you do the same with my panties, okay?”

His cheeks turning cherry red, Makoto nodded before awkwardly hooking his toes into the lace of her panties.

“On three…one, two, three.”

Once Kyoko hit three, they both shimmied their feet down the other’s hips and legs, removing their underwear and hooking them around each other’s ankles. They then awkwardly kicked their legs off the side of the bed, letting their underwear fall to the floor before moving their legs back onto the bed. 

Makoto and Kyoko both glanced down between each other’s legs, Kyoko smiling at Makoto’s erect cock that seemed to be throbbing in hungry anticipation for its inevitable sheathing, while her fiancé looked down at her completely soaked entrance, now completely open to welcome the sword it craved to sheathe and squeeze within its warm, tight cavern.

Kyoko then sat up, forcing Makoto backwards as she got on her knees and turned to reach for the package of condoms from their Father. She then reached in to withdraw a translucent packet before putting the box back on the dresser. Makoto watched with nervous anticipation as she ripped open the packet and took out the condom, tossing the wrapper on the floor before placing the condom in their mouth.

Makoto blushed as Kyoko grinned, the girl holding his erection steady by the base as she bent down, making Makoto gasp as she took the entirety of his erect cock into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. When she at last removed her mouth from his erection, he saw that the condom, now coated in her saliva, had been stretched perfectly over his cock.

 _How…how did she?_ Makoto wondered as Kyoko grinned at him, bending down again to take the tip back into her mouth, her tongue stroking the now shielded glans and making Makoto moan. “K…Kyoko…” Makoto tried to protest, his cock throbbing as Kyoko stoked the underside of his shaft with her thumb. “It…it feels REALLY GOOD, but…I’ll cum if you keep that up!”

With a sigh of disappointment, Kyoko let go of Makoto’s erection, making Makoto sigh in relief as the throbbing lessened. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kyoko laid back on the bed, stretching her arms and legs out to the sides and exposing her entrance to Makoto like a red carpet.

“Come, Makoto Kirigiri! Make love to me, as my future husband!”

Beaming, Makoto nodded, crawling on his hands and knees until the tip of his cock rubbed against her entrance, making Kyoko moan as she reached for his cock, holding it steady with her hand before Makoto pushed forward. Her walls easily gave way in order to welcome his familiar shaft inside her, with some slight friction due to the added layer of the condom.

Once he was perfectly nestled inside her, Kyoko moaned “Oh…Makoto…that feels so nice…I love having your cock inside me. Now…let’s get moving!”

Makoto nodded, feeling Kyoko’s hands rest on his back again as her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him from withdrawing too much. A serious expression on his face, Makoto drew back his hips until just the tip remained, then pushed back in just as gently.

“Ohh, Makoto…”

“Ohh, Kyoko…”

The engaged lovers moaned repeatedly in tempo with Makoto’s strokes, the boy gradually getting faster and faster to ease her into it. Eventually, he was pumping in and out at top speed, with Kyoko reaching down with one hand to stroke his sac while Makoto took turns suckling one breat and stroking the other with his thumb.

Eventually, the throbbing in Makoto’s cock became too strong, Makoto feeling a rush of pleasure start to travel from the sac Kyoko was stroking to the tip of his cock. For her part, Kyoko’s tunnel started squeezing and caressing his shaft in perfect sync with his strokes, trying to wring it of the sperm that Makoto had stored within him.

“Kyoko, I…” Makoto panted. “I…I can’t hold out…I…I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes…cum for me, Makoto! Cum for me, and compete our consummation!”

“O…okay! Oh, Kyoko!”

“Oh, Makoto!”

Makoto twerked her nipples with his thumbs as their lips met for one final kiss. The resulting arousal was the final straw for Kyoko’s hungry tunnel and Makoto’s seeping cock. Kyoko squeezed his cock one last time as tightly as she could, her juices flooding his condom and leaking out of her entrance, staining the sheets. 

With one last throb, Makoto’s orgasm was finally set off, his jet of sperm caught by the condom encasing his cock, eliminating the risk of an accidental pregnancy. Once his cock was covered by the last spurt of his semen, Makoto finally broke off the kiss and moved his hands to rest against Kyoko’s belly while she moved her hands to rest against his belly. 

They gasped for air as Kyoko gingerly unwrapped her legs from around Makoto’s waist, allowing him to withdraw his softening erection from Kyoko’s tunnel, letting it flop against her belly button as he slumped against her, his face nestled against the hickie he had given her.

Makoto panted against Kyoko’s neck, still coming down from his sexual high as Kyoko caressed his back lovingly, no longer ruled by her sexual desires.

“Kami…that was…I’ve never felt…so much pleasure!”

Kyoko smiled and replied as she reached down with her free hand and pulled the condom off of his now flaccid cock, tossing it to the side of the bed “Neither have I…”

Indeed, even though they had made love a handful of times in the past, they had never put as much love and passion for each other in their sexual activities as they did tonight. Indeed, tonight was the night they solidified their bond as future husband and future wife. Once the aftermath of his sexual pleasure had left him and his lungs refilled with oxygen, Makoto grinned as he nuzzled his face against Kyoko’s breasts.

Kyoko moved her hand up to stroke his hair, her touch acting as a lullaby as Makoto purred, tightening his grip around her waist as Kyoko cooed “You seem exhausted…get some sleep, sweetie. You’ve earned it.”

Makoto yawned, nodding against her and whisper-yawned “…You too…good night, Kyoko…I…I love you…”

Kyoko continued to stroke his hair, smiling as she cooed “I love you too, Makoto…good night…”

At last closing her eyes, Kyoko followed her fiancé into dreamland, the two smiling against each other as her hand settled on the back of his fuzzy head, dreaming about their soon-to-be married lives together.


End file.
